spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Date Night
|directed = Doctor Bugs |animate = SBCA |title card = William Leonard}} Date Night is the 22nd episode of Season 2 of Basket Sponge. It is the 43rd overall episode of the series. Plot Mr. Krabs forces Larry to take Pearl (his lonely, unappealing daughter) on a romantic date. Larry is both reluctant and nervous about this, so the team gives him advice on romance, but can he stay as he is with the advice or crack out. Story is next to LeBron, up for conversation. SpongeBob: You okay? LeBron: Why are you asking? SpongeBob: You look a little tired. LeBron: After 9 months, why hasn't anybody said that earlier? SpongeBob: Well, you don't look tired. LeBron: Don't do caffeine. How's your summer been? SpongeBob: Not a good one, been looking on the internet... LeBron: At what? SpongeBob: Myself. There's a big show called "Plankton With The Raw". Pretty good stuff. Read it. LeBron: 'kay then. What's the matter with Larry, he's not being as badass as usual. SpongeBob: Something's wrong with him. LeBron: I'll go over to him to see how he is doing. SpongeBob: You go do that then. goes over to Larry who is standing by himself. LeBron: Hey, are you okay? Larry: Yeah, yeah. Sure, why the fish not? LeBron: I'll leave you alone then. Larry: I'll need some time anyways. checks his ShellPhoneFish for the texts that Pearl has given him. SpongeBob: He checks that phone every five minutes, it's like he's a person devoted to technology but he never leaves the house. LeBron: What happened to the others? SpongeBob: What ones? LeBron: Greasy Krabs, the two who have a relationship the size of a bark and Plankton. SpongeBob: Mr Krabs has some important confidential stuff to do, Patrick and Lexi are on vacation and Plankton is right next to Larry. receives texts from Pearl and Mr Krabs. Pearl text: Do u really think this is the best? Mr Krabs text: How's it going? I need money and this phone is a mortgage phone. remembers earlier that summer with Mr Krabs. Larry: You want me to do what with your daughter? Mr Krabs: I wanted you to go on a date with my daughter. Larry: I'm sorry old man, no way. I've got some other stuff to do. Mr Krabs: I need someone. Larry: When I said no. I said no way. Mr Krabs: I... have... money. You people always ask for money. Larry: Alright. When I get the time. Mr Krabs: Good then. remembering the summer. He sheds a tear. LeBron: This looks really out of character. SpongeBob: You judge people by character now? is gone from next to SpongeBob to somewhere else. Larry: So, if Coach is describing you as a character, can this character give me some character for a date? SpongeBob: Sure. I'm not the best, I have tried to give the Squid some advice. First things first, this girl; woman or whoever, praise her for the good things. Don't detest her or the whole thing goes out of proportion. Larry: Okay then. SpongeBob: Don't check the phone every 5 seconds. Larry: How did you know? SpongeBob: Everyone does that. Everyone, I mean. Larry: I'll ask Coach as well. SpongeBob: Watch him, he's back on the weed. He thinks I'm a character in a show. Larry: Like the two twigs. SpongeBob: You know, I had to teach Patrick that cancer isn't candy and is dangerous. Larry: I know. SpongeBob: How? Larry: Well, he's Patrick. It's not knowing what else he will do. stands by himself. Larry: Hey, Coach. Got any love tips? LeBron: No. I'm not a man for love, except for the basketballs. gets one for example. Larry: I don't want to know where the hell you've put that? LeBron: Well, not up my... Larry: Stop. Alright. That's enough I need to know. leaves the place to go to the Krusty Krab, where Pearl lies, he opens the door and sits on the table that Pearl is. Larry: Sorry, I'm late. Assholes at my place won't shut up. Pearl: Had the same thing with my dad, he's such a goofball as he won't shut up about his business. Larry: But how come he's not doing basketball any more? Pearl: If he doesn't keep up with his "financial status", this place goes out of business. Larry: Seems a shame to whoever cares. Pearl: But do you think we can be fine with this? gets images in his head of everyone over the past series trying to say that "Everything is going to fine." (When it really isn't.) Larry: I can't do it... Pearl: I'm sorry? Larry: Tell your father not to be a pedo about this and stop looking around the wall of the fryers. Pearl: Dad? crouches down to hide from the sight of Larry and Pearl at the table and comes out of SpongeBob. Larry: He's the one who set this flipping thing up. Pearl: DAD?! How can you do this? Mr Krabs: I thought this would be the best thing. Larry: It really isn't. I'm never going on a date again. leaves the place Mr Krabs: I'm sorry. Pearl: Don't talk to me, Dad. leaves the place as well. Mr Krabs: Sorry. keeps his head down. Category:Episodes Category:Basket Sponge Category:Basket Sponge episodes Category:Doctor Bugs Category:SBCA Category:The Imperial Ghost Category:2015 Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Luis TV